This Song
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang dua namja berbeda latar belakang. Yunho sang penyanyi Cafe dan JaeJoong sang direktur, dan cinta meleburkan mereka menjadi satu. Menyambut anniv YunJae. one shoot.


Mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat.

Eum.

Karena anniv YunJae sebentar lagi (10 Juni), jadilah bikin FF one shoot ini.

entah kenapa setelah dengerin 2AM - This Song yang di nyanyikan Yunho ketika sedang bersama teman-temannya malah jadi inspirasi buat bikin FF ini.

So

Selamat membaca

*wink

.

.

.

.

**Title :** This Song

**Cast : **JaeJoong Kim , Yunho Jung

**Genre : **Yaoi, Romance ,-

**Rating : **General

**Author : **Zee

.

.

.

.

"Ah- lelahnya."

JaeJoong mendesah, menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa berwarna _navie blue_ kegemarannya. Dia melonggarkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya, menimbulkan dampak mencekik yang lumayan membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernafas, terlebih ketika sedang lelah selepas kerja seharian di kantor seperti ini.

"Hey, _Sweety_." Sebuah kecupan hangat menyentuh pipi gembil putihnya.

"Ck, jangan memanggilku seperti wanita begitu." Berpura-pura kesal menghadapi sikap sosok yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah, eum?" Sosok itu duduk disamping JaeJoong, merengkuhnya dalam rangkulan hangat yang menenangkan, membiarkan kepala JaeJoong bersandar di bahu kokohnya.

"Rapat direksi membuatku ingin terjun dari lantai 20." Gerutunya, membuat sosok disampingnya terkekeh geli. Tangan besar itu membelai kepala JaeJoong dengan lembut, menimbulkan kantuk yang perlahan menyergap, membuat kelopak mata bulat sedikit berat untuk tetap terjaga. Ditambah wewangian menggoda yang selalu mampu membuatnya rileks menguar dari tubuh tegap tersebut.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Heum. Sudah-" tak ada kata lagi setelah kata itu terucap, lantas deru nafas teratur sedikit berat menandakan kalau JaeJoong sudah terlelap tidur, sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah. Sosok itu tersenyum, membiarkan JaeJoong seperti itu sejenak, lalu dengan gerakan lembut, mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, membawa kekamar mereka, membaringkan si cantik di pembaringan yang nyaman dan hangat.

Perlahan-lahan, ia melepaskan satu-persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh JaeJoong. Kemudian mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil, menyeka setiap inci tubuh JaeJoong. Dia ingin JaeJoong tidur dengan lelap malam ini, tanpa terganggu dengan tubuh yang lengket lengkap dengan pakaian yang sudah seharian dia kenakan. Setelah melakukan kegiatannya, dia mengambil piyama di lemari besar di sudut ruangan tersebut, lalu memakaikannya ketubuh polos JaeJoong.

Diselimuti tubuh JaeJoong hingga sebatas dadanya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, _Love_."

Sebuah kecupan di daratkan kembali ke bibir merah itu.

.

.

"Yunho, giliranmu tampil." Seorang _namja_ bertubuh gempal memanggil Yunho yang sedang berada di ruang ganti di sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal di pusat kota, yang buka pada malam hari hingga nyaris sebelum matahari terbit.

"_Nee_."

Pria bertubuh tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan dan mata sipit tajam namun senyumnya selalu dapat memukau siapapun yang melihat, mengamit gitarnya, membawa bersamanya, menuju sebuah panggung kecil di sudut kafe yang memungkinkan setiap pengunjung dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Suasana malam itu remang, dipadati oleh karyawan-karyawan kantor yang baru saja pulang dari lembur mereka, atau anak-anak muda yang memang sengaja menghabiskan waktu dengan berkumpul disana. Duduk sekelompok wanita yang sudah Yunho hapal, selalu datang hanya untuk melihatnya tampil disana setiap hari selasa dan kamis.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Bagaimana malam kalian?"

Yunho seperti biasa menyapa para pengunjung kafe dengan ramah. Jawaban di dominasi oleh para wanita yang berkumpul, meneriakkan betapa tampan dirinya malam ini.

"Malam ini aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang sangat romantis untuk kalian semua, selamat mendengarkan."

Yunho mulai memetik gitarnya, menimbulkan alunan melodi indah yang masuk ke pendengaran para pengunjung. Lantas suara berat nan halus miliknya terdengar, selaras dengan nada-nada yang dihasilkan oleh senar-senar gitarnya.

Beginilah keseharian pria berusia 29 tahun itu, setiap malam dia akan berkunjung dari satu cafe ke cafe yang lain yang sudah mengontraknya menjadi penyanyi tetap untuk mereka. Menjual suaranya dan petikan gitarnya yang indah. Mencari nafkah untuk dapat hidup di kota besar seperti Seoul.

Kemudian saat fajar menyingsing dia akan kembali ke apartemennya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk kembali beraktifitas pada malam harinya. Menyanyi adalah pekerjaannya sejak dulu, terlunta-lantu di jalanan hingga akhirnya menjadi seorang penyanyi di cafe. Pekerjaan yang sangat dia sukai, pekerjaan yang sudah membuat_namja _lulusan _Junior High School_ itu cukup puas.

.

.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap. Merasakan beban di pinggangnya. Tersenyum walau matanya belum terbuka sempurna karena aroma khas yang sampai di indera penciumannya, memamerkan wangi yang selalu dia sukai.

"Hey, _sweet heart_."

Dia mengecup bibir orang tersebut.

"Heng... Jangan memanggilku seperti wanita." Lanturnya dengan suara yang serak. JaeJoong terkekeh. Lihat dia saja tidak suka di panggil dengan panggilan manis seperti itu tapi selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Kau mau ikut sarapan denganku?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Aku mengantuk sekali." Jawabnya tanpa membuka matanya, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak-gerak membuat suara serak yang agak rancu namun bisa di mengerti oleh JaeJoong. Hidup bersama dengan orang itu selama 3 tahun tentu dia tahu betul apa yang ingin di katakan oleh orang itu walau hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"_Arraso_, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu, nanti bangunlah dan makan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit." Ujar JaeJoong.

"_Nee. Poppo_."

JaeJoong tersenyum mendengar permintaan yang di ajukan dengan suara manja itu. Dengan cepat dia menyambar bibir tebal di hadapannya, setelah itu dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk kembali ke kantor dan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan yang selalu menyita waktunya.

Itulah pekerjaan yang setiap hari harus dia lakukan. Menduduki posisi yang lumayan tinggi di perusahaan, mengharuskan dia terus fokus dan konsentrasi bekerja. Walau keluhan-keluhan kecil sering terdengar dari bibir merahnya, tapi tak pernah menyurutkan semangatnya untuk terus bekerja. Sudah satu tahun dia menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaannya, meninggalkan posisi tertinggi di perusahaan sebelumnya, perusahaan milik keluarganya dan pindah kesebuah perusahaan lain dengan kemampuannya sendiri mencapai posisi seperti sekarang ini.

Dia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi dari rumahnya dari keluarganya dari perusahaan yang telah membesarkannya. Mungkin dia masuk ke dalam kategori orang aneh yang tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu berterima kasih. Tapi cintalah yang membuatnya seperti ini, cintalah yang membuatnya berani mengambil langkah ekstrim dengan segala resiko yang menghadangnya. Dan cintalah yang membuatnya hidup.

_Namja _itu kini berusia 31 tahun wajahnya tak tampak seperti pria dewasa berusia sepantaran dengannya, dia terlihat awet muda pada usianya. Ketampanan yang dibalut dengan kecantikan membuatnya populer diantara rekan sejawatnya. Tapi tak lantas membuatnya sombong dan melupakan sosok di sampingnya. Kekasihnya.

.

.

Siang ini Yunho berkutat di dapurnya. Mengeluarkan isi di lemari es yang sekiranya dapat di gunakan untuk membuat makanan. Sejak remaja dia sudah biasa memasak sendiri, tak memiliki siapapun di sisinya sejak beranjak remaja membuatnya harus bisa hidup mandiri seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah masakannya jadi, dia mendiamkannya sebentar hingga hangat, lalu memasukkan ke dalam kotak-kotak bekal yang sebelumnya sudah dia siapkan. Sesekali mulutnya bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang sangat dia sukai dari sebuah _boyband _yang cukup terkenal di negaranya.

**2AM – This Song.**

Dia sangat menyukai lagu itu, entah kenapa seperti sedang menceritakan keadaannya sekarang.

Senyum mengembang dibibir tebalnya, membayangkan kejutan yang akan dia bawa untuk kekasihnya tercinta. Dia menghias kotak bekalnya dengan bentuk hati kecil-kecil yang dia buat dari mentimun dan wortel, mengungkapkan betapa dia mencintai kekasihnya melalui makanan yang dia buat.

Melirik jam tangannya dan terperanjat pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan waktu lebih dari harapannya. Bergegas dia mengepak barang bawaannya dan meraih kunci sepeda motornya. Berjalan cepat namun tetap berhati-hati. Kekasihnya selalu saja meributkan soal bagaimana cara dia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat arwahnya melayang-layang di udara. Tentu tak ingin membuat khawatir akhirnya dia menetapkan kecepatan yang aman.

Memarkirkan motornya di area parkir sebuah gedung bertingkat tinggi yang megah. Area perkantoran dimana kekasihnya bekerja. Langkahnya riang, menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk mendapatkan kartu masuk ke gedung perkantoran itu. Seorang _yeoja_ mengenali dirinya yang telah beberapa kali datang kesana. Memberikan kartu itu dengan mudah pada Yunho.

Menekan angka 20 pada tombol-tombol di dalam lift. lantai dimana ruangan kekasihnya terletak. Bersiul seraya menunggu kotak baja itu melesat hingga lantai tertinggi gedung tersebut. Bunyi 'tring' nyaring membuat senyumnya makin mengembang. Seorang wanita muda yang dia kenal sebagai sekertaris kekasihnya, menyapanya dengan senyum.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar, direktur sedang ada tamu."

Yunho mengangguk patuh, dia duduk di deretan sofa di sisi di depan ruangan tersebut, menyamankan posisinya, memangku barang bawaannya dan bersenandung kecil, menunggu untuk memasuki ruangan kekasihnya.

Kupingnya menangkap sebuah bisik-bisik tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Mata elangnya melirik melihat seorang_yeoja _yang menghampiri sekertaris kekasihnya, diam-diam mereka berbisik dan melirik ke arahnya.

"Bukankah itu kekasih direktur?"

"_Nee_."

"Biasa saja, tampan sih, tapi apa yang istimewa darinya hingga direktur memilihnya. Banyak _namja _dan_ yeoja_yang lebih baik darinya."

"_Molla_."

"Kudengar dia hanya lulusan sekolah menengah dan bekerja sebagai penyanyi cafe. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di cafe beberapa waktu lalu. Mengapa direktur memilih orang rendah seperti itu untuk jadi kekasihnya."

"Ya. Hati-hati kalau bicara."

Yunho tersenyum getir. Entah apa lagi yang akan mereka gosipkan setelah ini. Dia menulikan pendengarannnya. Tak peduli. Malas mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu. Tak lama seorang _namja_ paruh baya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Sekertaris itu menyuruhnya masuk kemudian. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Yunho langsung masuk, mendapati kekasihnya sedang membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya, sepertinya dia akan pergi makan siang walau sudah terlambat untuk jam makan siangnya.

Dengan lambat-lambat tanpa suara, Yunho mendekati sosok yang membelakanginya, sepertinya serius sekali hingga tak menyadari kedatangannya. Tangan kekar Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya, dirasakan tubuh kekasihnya tersentak karena perlakukannya.

"Hey, _Sweety_." Namun kembali tenang saat sapaannya terdengar.

"Ya, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti memanggil seorang wanita." Rutuk _namja_ di pelukannya.

Yunho membalik tubuh _namja_ itu. Menatap langsung kedalam bulat manik mata kekasihnya, menyatukan dahi mereka, dan mengecup bibir merah delima yang selalu mengiurkan untuknya.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau menyesal karena memilihku? Meninggalkan kemegahan yang kau miliki dulu dan berjuang dari awal lagi hingga sampai di posisi seperti ini? Sementara aku masih tetap menjadi aku sebelum aku mengenalmu."

Ujar Yunho dengan nada yang tak biasa. Kekasihnya tersenyum lembut, seakan tahu gemuruh pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Katakan padaku, apa aku terlihat menyesal karena memilihmu? Membiarkanmu bekerja keras untuk membeli apartemen yang layak untuk kita, memakai uang hasil jerih payahmu untuk menghidupiku dan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kurang darimu hingga aku menyesal memilih _namja _bertanggung jawab sepertimu untuk mendampingi pria tua sepertiku."

Yunho terkekeh mendapatkan balasan yang tak diduganya. _Namja_ itu memang tak pernah membuatnya sedih atau malu, tak pernah membuatnya merasa rendah berdampingan dengannya.

"Kau bukan pria tua, JaeJoongie. Usiamu baru 31 tahun dan hanya terpaut 2 tahun di atasku. Wajahmu bahkan terlihat lebih muda dariku."

JaeJoong- kekasihnya selama tiga tahun ini, orang yang hidup satu atap dengannya. Orang yang merelakan segalanya untuk dirinya. Sungguh dia mencintai namja cantik itu.

Teringat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka.

Seperti biasa Yunho sedang akan menjalakan pekerjaannya, melantunkan lagu-lagu merdu bermelodi indah. Saat itulah mata tajamnya menangkap sosok indah bermata bulat besar sedang menatapnya juga. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka terus saling bertatapan hingga lagu yang dilantunkan Yunho berakhir.

Yunho tak pernah melihat namja cantik itu sebelumnya. JaeJoong memang tak pernah mampir ke cafe-cafe seperti itu- bukan kelasnya saat itu. Hanya karena kelaparan, dia terpaksa mampir di cafe tersebut setelah lembur semalam suntuk, menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga memang sangat berat.

Sejak pandangan pertama mereka itulah keduanya saling tertarik. JaeJoong lebih sering datang ke cafe, kecewa ketika tak mendapati Yunho disana, dan menanyakan jadwal kerja Yunho yang ternyata tidak setiap hari tampil di cafe tersebut. Begitu pula Yunho, setiap kali tampil disana dia selalu mencari sosok JaeJoong, kecewa jika dia harus tampil di tempat lain dan tak bisa melihat mata bulat yang mempesona.

Sungguh pertemuan yang sangat indah kala itu.

_Namja _cantik itu menyentuh halus rahang hingga dagu kekasihnya, merasakan kasar dari rambut-rambut pendek yang belum sempat di cukur oleh Yunho, namun justru membuat _namja_ itu semakin gagah dan berkharisma.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu datang kesini, _Sweet heart_?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"_Geez_, bisakah kau menghentikan panggilan itu?" Gerutu Yunho, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke tatanan sofa di tengah ruangan, diikuti oleh JaeJoong.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan, Yun." Sahut JaeJoong, dia telah mengambil posisi disamping kekasihnya.

"Itu karena kau memang manis, _Sweety_."

JaeJoong mendengus mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Kau bawa apa?" Mulai tertarik dengan kegiatan membuka tas yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Matanya berbinar ketika mendapati _box-box_ yang pasti berisi makanan terlebih ketika kotak itu dibuka dan isinya adalah makanan kesukaannya yang ditata dengan sangat indah. Jarang sekali kekasihnya datang untuk membuat makan siang seperti ini.

Di keseharian mereka memang sangat jarang berinteraksi, waktu kerja mereka yang membuat mereka seperti itu, tapi tak lantas membuat komunikasi diantara mereka memburuk. Mereka selalu mesra setiap kali ada kesempatan untuk berduaan. Biasanya JaeJoong akan berangkat ketika Yunho masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya dan pulang ketika Yunho ingin berangkat kerja. Begitu pula dengan Yunho, dia berangkat tak lama setelah kekasihnya pulang ke apartemen mereka, lalu pulang kembali ketika kekasihnya masih terlelap tidur.

"Kau memasak untukku?" JaeJoong sungguh terharu.

Yunho mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli apartemen sederhana untuk mereka. Memerikan uang bulanan pada JaeJoong untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-sehari mereka. Menolak uang keluar dari tabungan JaeJoong hingga angka-angka terus memenuhi buku tabungan JaeJoong. Memperhatikannya dengan baik, melingkupinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang melimpah, dan sekarang memperhatikannya dengan membuat makan siang untuknya.

Lantas mengapa dia harus menyesal telah memilih Yunho?

Dia adalah _namja_ yang sangat beruntung.

JaeJoong melahap makanannya dengan cepat, sesekali tangannya memberikan suapan-suapan untuk kekasihnya. Sesi makan siang yang agak terlambat itu benar-benar hangat dan penuh suka cita, hingga JaeJoong harus kembali bekerja dan Yunho harus pergi.

"JaeJoongie, nanti setelah pulang kerja, langsung datang ke cafe, _nee_. Aku akan ada disana lebih cepat. Aku ingin kau menemaniku sebelum aku tampil, bisakah?"

Pinta Yunho dengan tatapan memohon yang tentu tak bisa di tampik oleh JaeJoong.

"Tentu, _Sweet heart_. Aku akan langsung kesana nanti." JaeJoong menyanggupi.

Mereka berpisah setelah membagi ciuman manis.

.

.

JaeJoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah cafe. Seorang _waiter_ dengan dasi kupu-kupu menyambutnya, mengantarkannya kesebuah tempat duduk di depan panggung kecil yang biasa di gunakan untuk pertunjukan musik di cafe itu. Sepertinya Yunho sudah memilih tempat duduk itu terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan." Segelas _orange juice_ dingin terhidang tanpa dipesan olehnya. Dia tak ambil pusing karena pasti Yunholah yang memesankan minuman kesukaannya itu, minuman yang biasa dia minum jika sedang lelah selepas bekerja. Tapi dia tak melihat Yunho di manapun.

"Eum, dimana Yunho?" Tanya JaeJoong pada _waiter _yang mengatar minuman tadi.

"Yunho _hyung_ masih di dalam, mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Ah, _nee_."

Kemudian _waiter_ mudah itu meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia menyeruput minumannya, dengan sabar menunggu kekasihnya.

Sumringah dengan senyum mengembang ketika manik matanya menangkap bayangan kekasihnya keluar dari sebuah ruangan khusus karyawan dengan gitar kesayangannya. Mendelik, Yunho tidak menghampirinya tapi malah duduk di kursi jenjang di atas panggung.

Bukankah ini belum waktunya dia tampil?

Begitu pikirnya. Tapi dia tak banyak bertanya, hanya memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang mengotak-atik_microphone_ dan gitarnya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Malam ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat spesial untuk orang yang juga spesial yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapanku."

JaeJoong terkejut bukan main. Dia memilih melihat lurus ke arah Yunho daripada menghiraukan bisikan dan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Petikan gitar mulai mengalun, melantunkan sebuah melodi yang sangat di kenal oleh JaeJoong karena kekasihnya sering kali menyanyikan lagu itu setiap kali mereka sedang bersama.

**_Even though I want to buy you a pretty necklace_**

**_Even though I want to take you out on a ride in a nice car_**

**_Even though I want to dress you in nice clothes_**

**_Even though I want to take you to nice places_**

Tak ada iringan lain selain permainan gitar yang dipetik oleh jemari panjang milik Yunho. Suara berat nan khas milik Yunho membuat JaeJoong tersentuh ditambah dengan mata tajam yang terus memandangnya dengan lembut.

JaeJoong mendengarkan dengan seksama lantunan indah yang berhamonisasi dari gitar dan suara Yunho. Menyesapi setiap makna yang terkandung dalam lirik lagu tersebut. Membawa debaran halus ketika dilihatnya mata Yunho mengerling lembut padanya.

**_I only have this song_**

**_I really have nothing but this voice_**

**_I don't know if this will make you laugh_**

**_But I still sing_**

**_I hope you accept it_**

**_I hope you accept it_**

Hingga tak terasa lagu itu sudah berakhir, mengalun dengan merdunya hingga petikan gitar terakhir. Yunho berdiri, menyisihkan gitarnya disandarkan pada kursi jenjangnya. Seorang _waiter_ yang tadi mengantarkan minum untuk JaeJoong mendekati Yunho, membawa nampan dengan buket bunga mawar yang langsung diraih oleh Yunho.

Yunho berdiri tepat dihadapan JaeJoong. _Namja_ cantik itu memang sudah memposisikan dirinya agak menyerong dari meja agar dapat melihat Yunho dengan benar. Yunho berjongkok di hadapan JaeJoong, menumpukan sebelah lututnya di lantai, tangan kanannya terjulur ke arah JaeJoong mengantarkan rangkaian bunga mawar itu pada kekasihnya.

JaeJoong sungguh tersentuh. Dia menerima bunga itu dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan itu adalah hadiah yang sangat berharga yang harus dia lindungi.

"JaeJoongie. Aku bukanlah orang yang mampu membelikanmu barang mahal, perhiasan indah, baju yang bermerk, mobil mewah ataupun rumah megah."

Yunho memberi jeda pada ucapannya. JaeJoong memandanginya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Perlakuan Yunho selama ini memang manis, tapi tak ada yang lebih manis daripada sekarang, bernyanyi untuknya, memberinya bunga, berlutut dihadapan orang banyak dan entah apa lagi kejutan yang akan dihadiahkan padanya.

Tampak Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna _maroon._ Membukanya dan menghadapkannya pada JaeJoong.

JaeJoong tercekat, nyaris tak dapat bernafas dengan baik hingga membuat paru-parunya sesak. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Ini bukanlah cincin mahal, aku belum mampu memberikan _Cartier_ kesukaanmu sekarang. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun selain diriku, cintaku, perjuanganku, dan tanggung jawabku padamu. Namun sekarang dengan tulus, aku memintamu, memohon padamu dengan sangat-"

Yunho mendesah, sepertinya jantungnya juga bekerja sama cepatnya dengan JaeJoong sekarang, dia juga merasa gugup dan berdebar-debar, namun keyakinan untuk memeliki namja itu seutuhnya membuatnya tak gentar.

"_Will you marry me_, Kim JaeJoong?"

JaeJoong mengulurkan tangannya dengan cepat, tak sabar sepertinya. Takut Yunho akan menarik kembali perkataannya.

"_Yes, I will_." Ujarnya lantang.

Senyum lega merekah dibibir tebal Yunho, untunglah dia tak perlu menunggu waktu lama dengan jantung berdebar dan nafas tercekat yang nyaris membunuhnya.

Tepuk tangan menggema, siulan, dan sorak memenuhi ruang besar itu, tatkala Yunho menyematkan sebuah cincin sederhana tanpa hiasan apapun diatasnya di jari manis JaeJoong.

Lalu keduanya kembali berbagi ciuman manis, mengantarkan letupan-letupan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan, mengungkapkan betapa mereka saling mencintai tanpa harus berkata-kata.

Harta memang penting.

Jangan munafik, apa yang tak memerlukan uang di zaman seperti ini.

Tapi semua itu takkan ada artinya, karena sebuah hubungan harus memiliki,

Kepercayaan.

Dukungan.

Tanggung jawab.

Pengertian.

Kasih sayang.

dan

Cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**F. I. N**


End file.
